


Rise Up

by RogueAngel87



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Gay, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Light Angst, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Older Hanzo, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Punk Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, alcohol use, basically everyone - Freeform, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAngel87/pseuds/RogueAngel87
Summary: Tomorrow is the most important thing in life. Comes into us at midnight very clean. It's perfect when it arrives and it puts itself in our hands. It hopes we've learnt something from yesterday.In which Hanzo ultimately saves Genji and after hunting down the last of the Shimadas finally joins Overwatch. Jesse is only a few years past his deadlock days. Gabe and Jack are super dads, Sombra and Hana are too invested in Jesse's love life and Ana makes tea for everyone.





	1. A dragon and a cowboy walk into the training room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! sorry for my grammar and rusty fic skills the last fic i wrote was about a decade ago and it was Twilight fanfiction soooooo.
> 
> first part of the summary is a John Wayne quote. title is from "Glitter and Gold" by Barns Courtney and I highly recommend you go listen to it
> 
> This was inspired by art from thelonecoywolf 's Blackwatch Jesse and Punk Hanzo art. check out their blog on tumblr
> 
> This is not in the canon verse at all the swiss HQ hasn't blown up, Jesse still has both arms, I changed some stuff from the Dragons short and basically everyone is happy and fighting crime even if I have messed with their ages

Inhale

 

Draw back

 

Steady

 

Release

 

Exhale

 

Hanzo didn’t need to look to know his target had fallen. The sickening thwack of arrow meeting bone was distinctive enough, a wet squelch and a dull thud. He knew his target had died but it didn’t feel real until he gazed into the lifeless eyes of his great aunt.

 

The last of the Shimada elders was dead.

 

The elders had thought themselves dragons, They had been nothing more than snakes poisoning the ear of his father, and ultimately Hanzo himself after their father’s passing.

 

He had attacked his own brother, nearly killed him.  The two dragons had nearly destroyed each other, listening to the nest of vipers instead of their own blood. The blood of dragons.

 

Humans are fallible and their minds can be swayed. Dragons cannot only those who are worthy can pass through the dragons unharmed. One cannot lie to a dragon for they see the truth in one’s very soul.

 

Blows were exchanged in a flash of steel and blood the dragons had been called as the killing blow.

 

_ryū ga waga teki o kurau!_

 

Genji had called his own dragon partially in defence and partially in anger

 

_Ryūjin no ken o kure!_

 

Hanzo and Genji had both weathered the others dragons unscathed. Like he had been doused with ice water Hanzo realised the horror of what he was doing. If the dragons had deemed Genji worthy then who were the elders to call him a disgrace? To call for his death? Hanzo had been a fool to believe them. Gathering up his younger brother’s broken bleeding body, he fled.

 

He hadn’t made it far when Overwatch had found them, drawn out by the carnage of the brother’s fight, Hanzo’s legs a mangled mess, A woman with a tattoo under her eye wondered aloud how he even made it as far as he did.

 

Hanzo’s legs had been replaced with permanent prosthetics starting at the knee and Genji, well he was now over half machine. For the past three years Hanzo had been systematically destroying every aspect of the Shimada clan.

 

Genji had been with Overwatch the first two years spent in recovery. The brothers had kept up with infrequent letters. After Hanzo had healed he had left Overwatch despite their offer for Hanzo to join them as well. He had unfinished business in Japan.

 

For a long while Genji’s letter’s had filled him with guilt and self loathing. He should have been taking care of Genji not fighting with him at every turn in the name of outdated family honor. Every letter Genji had ended the same way. He told Hanzo he loved him, that he forgave him, reminded Hanzo that as Hanzo’s dragons had deemed Genji worthy so too had Genji’s dragon found Hanzo worthy, and finally asked Hanzo to forgive himself. He could not say if he had completely forgiven himself yet.

 

 

And so Hanzo had picked up the bow, refusing to use his sword, the weapon that he was meant to kill his own brother with. He had finally accomplished his goal Hanzo felt vindicated as he walked away from his target. Each arrow in the flesh of one of those snakes had been a knife sliding out of his back, he could breathe a little easier every time.

 

Three years ago he had stepped onto the path of redemption.The end of the road was still far from being within his sights, but if he turned his mistakes and anger were no longer right behind him. They had been left at the beginning with his sword.

 

Hanzo finds himself in the middle of the path with nowhere to go but forward and forward was to his brother. To Overwatch.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse McCree was enjoying a nice lull in missions that had been a long time coming, if you asked him. Most of the team was also at watchpoint Gibraltar including Sombra, which meant Jesse was on high alert. The hacker was still mad at Jesse for breaking her tablet but it wasn’t his fault she left it on the seat of his favorite armchair. Gabe had walked in on Sombra and Jesse toe to toe trading insults in Spanish.

 

Gabe sure had a way of making Jesse feel like he was a kid again especially when he marched them to the couch, sat them down and said “Mijo apologize to your sister and Sombra stop leaving your shit everywhere.” Jesse hadn’t liked Sombra when she first joined Overwatch, Jesse saw Gabe as a father figure and he was not happy that his adoptive dad appeared to have taken in another stray. Jesse and Sombra though were too much alike orphaned and involved in gangs before being yanked out by Gabe it was only a matter of time before they warmed up to each other. Hence their current relationship of annoying little sister and overbearing big brother.

 

Now that he was back with the rest if the team at least he had backup. Jesse hadn’t seen Lena or Genji in person in almost six months with the non stop missions, always switching bases. They always seemed to miss each other by a matter of days. Genji had been blowing up Jesse’s com almost as bad as Lena had saying there was someone he needed to introduce Jesse to.

 

McCree startled out of his thoughts as his com pinged with a message from Sombra

 

_Jessito code SAND practice range_

 

_Hurry! You need to see this!_

 

Huh. For split second Jesse thought that it might be a trap to get him back for the tablet thing, but Sombra was a sneaky little devil and no matter what he did Jesse would never see her revenge coming. She would also never misuse their secret code like that.

 

Jesse and Sombra had a whole language of code words and phrases for no other reason than that they were huge nerds and thought it was cool. SAND stood for Stupidly Attractive New Dude. They’re last code SANG (Stupidly attractive new girl) had been almost a year ago when Hana joined. The irony of a code SANG for someone who’s last name was Song was not lost on Jesse. It was however lost on Sombra who had been uncharacteristically shy around the famous streamer.

 

Jesse slipped his boots on as he left his room. Jesse’s cowboy boots not the standard Blackwatch black combat everything. Gabe had long since given up on trying to keep any of them in uniform. Jesse’s was more in uniform than usual anyway, not bothering to put on his chaps and serape.

 

Sombra was waiting for Jesse outside the practice range “Dios mio, finally you gotta get a load of this guy.” she grabbed onto his arm her sharp purple nails just shy of comfortable with the way they were digging into his forearm as she dragged him towards the observation room attached to the range. “You know he’s hot if even I can appreciate it.”

 

“Jesus Som, calm down I can walk on my own ya know. You don’ need ta-” Jesse’s protests abruptly cut off as he took in the sight before them. _Oh no he really is hot_. Long black hair with shorn sides tied up into a high ponytail. Jesse could make out the glint of metal on the bridge of his nose and while on the subject of his face those cheekbones made him look like some kind of haughty punk rock prince.

 

“Best part is he came within 30 points of your high score.” Sombra leaned in to say and damn if that didn’t set Jesse’s heart a flutter. It was one thing to be a tattoooed hottie with pecs that made Jesse drool but to be a good shot on top of it. Jesse felt like he might burst into flames or pass out. Or maybe both thought Jesse as he watched powerful arms pull back the string of a bow and an arrow flew straight into the eye of a bot on the other side of the range. In a flash he had another arrow drawn and released it split into multiple projectiles and a whole cluster of bots fell each with an arrow embedded in their heads.

 

_I wanna practice with him. He’s perfect_

 

Jesse made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and Sombra laughed. Of course Jesse would say that out loud and of course Sombra was there to hear it “Som who is that?” He asked eyes finally tearing away from the stranger’s arms to his tapered waist. Jesse would put money down that he had killer abs. Jesse would put a lot down, hell Jesse himself would go down.

 

“I dunno who he is, he’s new.”

 

“Som, that is complete horseshit you know everythin’ that goes on in this place.” Jesse looked at Sombra in disbelief as she glanced back at the range, flipping the long purple lock of her hair “Sorry Jessito, that’s my cue.” She danced her fingers around in a little wave tapping the tip of his nose “Boop.” as her form shimmered purple and she vanished from sight.

 

“Your cue? Sombra git back here!” When Jesse turned back to the range the new agent had stopped and was looking at Jesse through the glass of the observation window.

 

The archer stopped short of drawing back his bow. Jesse’s heart stopped when he cocked his head looked straight at Jesse and winked. He fucking winked at Jesse, and that smile. He smiled at Jesse with his tongue poking out and even through the layer of glass Jesse swore he could hear the faint ‘click’ of the small silver ball nestled in the archer’s tongue as it hit his teeth

 

If life was one of those animes Genji liked Jesse was sure his nose would have just spurted a fountain of blood. Or maybe a heart shaped wreath of flowers would appear over the archer’s face and birds would be singing in the background. Even if his nose was spouting blood he could feel the flush rising on his cheeks.

 

The new agent checked everyone of Jesse’s boxes

 

Piercings? Check

Great Aim? Check

Tattoos? Check

Face so pretty it hurt? Check

Arms that could pick you up and fuck you silly against a wall for an hour straight? Double check

 

Jesse had the urge to start fanning himself with his hat like one of those ladies that would exclaim something like “Dear Lord I’ve got the vapors” in old movies before fainting on a conveniently placed couch.

Jesse needed some water. He needed some water right this second he wasn’t running from the attractive guy that winked at him. Nope. no siree, he was just thirsty. _Thirsty for a cool glass of water with a bow_ his mind unhelpfully supplied as he spun on his heel keeping his gaze resolutely at the floor as he did not run but walked very calmly and casually to the water cooler just outside the practice range.

 

There was the sound of a door swishing open and McCree clutched his cup of water to his chest “Excuse me” a deep accented voice said from right behind him. Jesse stepped to the side of the water cooler “Sorry partner”  he drawled trying to ignore the way his heart was pounding in his chest.

 

The archer finished getting himself a cup of water. Though he was a full head shorter than Jesse and had to angle his head back to look him in the eye McCree felt small under his gaze.  His hair was down from it’s high ponytail covering one shaved side of his head and brushing the top of his tattooed arm, that was completely exposed by the tight fitting tank top he wore. The archer leaned his elbow on Jesse’s shoulder as he sipped at his water with one hand the other placed on his hip. 

 

“What’s your name agent?” It took McCree a moment to answer distracted by the faint sheen of sweat on the gloriously muscled appendage that was right next to his face. It was hard to ignore okay? “J...Jesse, sir.” _Smooth McCree real smooth_ a voice that sounded far too much like Sombra’s taunted in his head and why the hell did he say sir? Jesse only called Morrison sir and that was only sarcastically to piss him off.

 

He looked up at Jesse though dark lashes leaning more of his weight on the cowboy “Jesse? Hm that’s cute.”  he practically purred with a little smirk like he knew exactly how flustered Jesse was. He most likely could feel Jesse’s thundering pulse and though Jesse’s dark skin was good for hiding a light blush he had no doubt he was an extremely deep shade of red at the moment.

 

 _God, I think my heart just exploded_. Was the only coherent thought going through Jesse’s short circuiting brain

 

“McCree I see you’ve met my brother.” was called from down the hall and-  _Wait a minute_ _brother?_

 

"Shimada Hanzo, at your service." 


	2. A successful flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has tea with Ana then a much needed talk with Genji and McCree manages to flirt without making a fool of himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Thank you so so so so much for all the comments and kudos I was literally smiling like an idiot while reading each comment
> 
> I plan to update every Wednesday
> 
> also most characters are still there original ages here is a list of all the ages I have changed so far to limit confusion
> 
> Jesse 21 (his 22nd birthday may or may not be in an upcoming chapter)  
> Hanzo 30  
> Genji 24  
> Mercy 24  
> Ana 45  
> Jack and gabe 40  
> Reinhardt 46  
> Torby 42  
> Sombra 21  
> Tracer 24  
> Fareeha 20
> 
> these may change

 

Jesse threw himself face down onto Hana’s beanbag chair amidst Genji’s loud voice retelling his humiliation and the girls cackling

 “You guys are the worst.” Jesse said lifting his head up and pointing at Genji “Specially you.”

 “Yea Genji,” Came Hana’s sing song voice, while Sombra and Lena were still laughing like a damn pair of hyenas “You’re the absolute worst, how come you didn’t tell us your brother was daddy af?”

 “We haven’t seen each other in years. The piercings and hair are new” The cyborg shrugged nonchalantly “Besides even if I had known my brother looked like Jesse’s bad boy kink come to life, I still wouldn’t have warned him.”

Jesse jabbed at the air towards Genji again “ The worst”

“Aw cheer up love, he was totally hitting on you! You should be over the moon.” Lena chirped from her perch at the end of Hana’s bed.

 “Yea, he didn’t even call you out on staring at his pecs” Sombra helpfully chimed in

 “I couldn’t NOT stare” Jesse whined “his nipples are pierced you could see them through his shirt” That shirt that was entirely too tight how the hell did Hanzo even get it on. Was it painted on? There is no way he could fit his arms though the sleeve holes and great. Now Jesse was thinking about his arms.

Jesse always told himself that when he finally met Genji’s brother, he’d sock him in the jaw for almost killing Genji. Then shake his hand for not going through with it. However the only thing that took a hit was Jesse’s pride.

 “Aw Jesse my brother may look cool now, but deep inside he’s as much of a nerd as you are.” Genji was trying really hard to be a supportive friend. It was hard to hear your best friend talk about your brother’s nipples though. “Hanzo used to have a pet bunny named Hoptimus Prime.” there was a brief silence the whole room burst out laughing Hana wiped her eyes "Oh my god that's great!" and damn if that didn't make Jesse feel the tiniest better.

"Do not tell him I told you that please. He may actually kill me this time." the laughter abruptly cut off as they all started at Genji with wide eyes and Genji, that asshole just shrugged "What? too soon?"

* * *

 

 Across the base Hanzo was sitting down for tea with Ana “I’ve finally met Jesse McCree today, the only agent I have yet to meet is your daughter.” Hanzo supplied as they waited for their tea to steep. Hanzo despite his upbringing never grew to like green tea and preferred more sweet floral teas. Although Ana had been broadening his horizons over the past two months he’d spent at Gibraltar.

 Hanzo was worried he would be unwelcome at Overwatch especially since Genji was on mission during his first month with the organisation. Hanzo could say Ana was his first friend on the base they had instantly bonded over their respective sniping skills and dry wit.

 “Fareehah wishes to expand her military career” Ana sighed “I am proud of her, Though I wish she would visit more often” Ana’s hands wound around her cup absorbing the warmth from the hot ceramic. “Did you get a chance to see McCree shoot?”

 “Not yet, though I have no doubt of his skill.” Hanzo took a calming sip of his tea, anise flavored today “he is your student after all.”   

 Ana smiled taking a sip as well “I did help him with his technique but that boy was gifted, if a little rough around the edges when Reyes dragged him to me.”

 “Genji has spoken very highly of McCree both his skills and his character.” Hanzo hummed thoughtfully “I am happy my brother has friends here.” Genji had always been good at making friends. All their lives Genji had been the more free spirited brother, Hanzo felt an immeasurable amount of relief that he and Genji had emerged relatively unbroken from the ashes of the Shimada clan. Relatively being the key word.

 “You have friends here too.” Ana said almost admonishing and delicately placed her cup back on the table “Mei and Satya told me you’ll be joining us for our Wednesday tea and gossip meetings.”

 Hanzo smiled wryly “Yes, Amelie expressed some displeasure that you can no longer gossip about me, if I’m in attendance.”

 “Ha! Like that will stop us.” They chatted about upcoming missions and swapped tales of their more impressive sniping feats. Hanzo volunteered to wash the tea set Ana clapped him on the shoulder as she left

 “Don’t forget Reinhardt is cooking tonight.”

 That was one thing Hanzo found extremely odd about Overwatch there were very few civilians at the Watchpoint most of their facilities were run by Athena and her various bots. It made sense from a security standpoint Hanzo mused if only thirty or so easily recognisable agents had access to each base. Less chance of civilian casualties if there was an attack but from a practical standpoint it was strange. After being on his own for three years it probably would have been weirder for Hanzo to suddenly not have to take care of himself and cook his own meals. Nights when one or a group of agents cooked for everyone currently on base had happened several times since Hanzo arrived at Gibraltar. The ‘family meals’ as they were called had a tendency to get rowdy, especially if liquor was involved.

 The first one Hanzo had been present for Reyes had made tamales and was arguing with Strike Commander Morrison about whether or not salt was a spice. It an indescribable experience to see one’s commanding officers almost come to blows about salt. Hanzo had since learned of their relationship to one another and began to suspect they saw arguing as a form of foreplay.

 Just as Hanzo was putting the tea set back in the cupboard someone entered. He turned intending on offering a brief hello and leaving when jolted as if struck by lightning. Genji was the one who walked in and he wasn’t wearing his outer armor or his faceplate. His scarred skin was on display the deep crisscrossing lines from Hanzo’s blade.  The tubes sticking out of his flesh arm and various parts of the cyborgs body. Hanzo could see where ruined flesh met metal. All of the machinery necessary to keep Genji alive was on display.

 “Anija-” Genji started but hearing his voice as it is now, so synthetic hit Hanzo like a punch in the gut.

 “You are like this because of me.” Hanzo interrupted feeling vaguely nauseous. Genji’s face hardened and Hanzo prepared himself for his brother’s anger watching the expressions flit across his eyes the only thing about him that remained the same.

 “ _And because of me you don’t have legs_!” Genji shouted in Japanese exasperated

 “ _Because of me you don’t have a body_!” Hanzo shouted back and Hanzo was angry. Angry at himself, at his father, at the elders

 “ _I am only alive because of you_!” Genji grabbed Hanzo’s shoulder stopping him before he could attempt an escape

 “ _Hanzo, we both did things we regret._ ” Genji said staring intently into Hanzo’s eyes, Hanzo’s eyes that were nearly identical to his own, their mother’s eyes “ _I remember that day, the day we fought. I remember after we summoned the dragons, you called me sparrow, you took me and ran, you saved both our lives.”_

  _“I should never have raised my blade against you in the first place.”_

 “ _You made mistakes but so did I. With each act of rebellion I distanced myself from the clan but shoved you further in. Until you were on such a short leash you were practically the elder’s lap dog.  If  the dragons had not refused our will on that day..”_  Genji trailed off shaking his head before continuing “ _We would have destroyed each other. I would be dead having condemned you to a slow death suffocating under everything I put on your shoulders.”_

 Hanzo was slightly horrified to find that his eyes were wet but even more horrified to see silent tears streaming down Genji’s face. Hanzo lunged lightning fast grabbing Genji and crushing him to his chest. “ _You have gotten so wise over the years, but if you are so wise now you must also know that what the elders did to me was not your fault.”_ Genji tightened his arms around Hanzo burying his face against his shoulder like he did when he was young and afraid and replied _“Neither is it yours.”_

 It was inevitable that they had this conversation. Both brothers having been tip toeing around it in their letters and in the past few months Hanzo had been on base. There were better places for it to have happened than the middle of the mess hall. The relationship between them was still far from the bond of their youth, too much anger and guilt in the mix. The important Hanzo thought was that they had finally begun to clear the air, with any luck and many more conversations they could finally begin to heal. They had forgiven each other now all that was left was to forgive themselves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo found himself craving a cigarette after dinner, the meal though delicious was heavier than his usual fare and sat like a lead weight in his stomach. Hanzo had been itching for a cigarette since his conversation with Genji, but it was a vice he had picked up when hunting down the elders. Alcohol clouded his judgement and slowed his reflexes cigarettes did not. He stopped by his room to grab his jacket before going out to one of the three balconies where Angela grudgingly allowed smoking. Hanzo had always found the habit distasteful though perhaps he should ask Angela for some nicotine patches he mused as he pushed open the door.

 Someone was already outside, leaning against the railing smoking a cigar was his brother’s best friend Jesse McCree. Hanzo had the brief urged to turn around and go somewhere else but he squashed it down. He didn’t have to push everyone away he was allowed to make friends, he was allowed to be happy he no longer had to play by the rules of the clan. He could flirt with McCree if he wanted to, which he very much did.

 He nodded at McCree trying not to let his face slip into his usual mask of indifference as he pulled his silver cigarette case out of his coat pocket.

 “Need a light?” McCree offered flicking his thumb and lighting an old fashioned golden zippo engraved with a stylized pistol. Instead of taking the offered lighter Hanzo leaned forward cupping his hand around the small flame and by extension McCree’s hand. He leaned back as the end caught exhaling his first drag with a “Thank you.”

 Either the cowboy had a faint blush dusting his cheeks or the setting sun was playing tricks on Hanzo. Hanzo hoped for the former. Though McCree was a good few inches taller than him and just as broad shouldered he lacked the level of muscle definition Hanzo had attained over his three decades of rigorous daily training.

 “Ana and Genji have told me that you’re a skilled marksman. Though I am curious of how effective your weapon choice is”

 “I woulda’ thought the same thing bout you partner, but I’ve already seen you in action an’ you’re pretty handy with that bow.”

 “Sides peacekeeper isn’t a run of the mill pistol she needs custom ammunition. If I told you were I got her I’d hafta kill ya” Jesse hooked one finger behind his belt “an’ that would be a damn shame.” Jesse winked

 Hanzo felt his eyebrows raise, this was different from the stuttering hot mess he had encountered in the hall earlier.

 “I understand, stormbow is not your ‘run of the mill’ bow either. It is nearly as advanced as my prosthetics” At that Jesse looked down Hanzo followed the cowboys gaze expecting to see judgement or be asked to tell the story but he was met with silence “Aren’t you going to ask?”

 “Naw, ain’t my place to, even though I have a pretty good idea already.”

 Hanzo looked at Jesse. He was an enigma a student of Ana’s, one of Genji’s closest friends, arguably Overwatch’s best shot and yet he dressed like a cartoon cowboy but did not fit the part there was more to Jesse than meets the eye.

 Hanzo nodded slowly eyes never leaving Jesse’s as if he could unravel the cowboy’s secrets by staring into his amber eyes. He stubbed out the butt of his cigarette throwing it in into a nearby trashcan

 “Thank you Jesse, for the light and for the company.” He inclined his head in a slight bow “Have a good night.” Just as the door behind him slid shut Jesse called a hasty “You too darlin’!” Hanzo smiled as he walked to his room.

 Later across base no one would know that Jesse threw himself down on his bed grabbing the corner of his blanket and rolling himself around like a happy burrito. A happy burrito very proud that he had maintained his composure and successfully flirted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> I had some trouble with Genji and Hanzo's conversation i wanted to say so much more in it but instead this will be the first of many shimada brother therapy sessions


	3. Deadeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments I live off of them.
> 
> There is so much characterization I want to do but I finally realized I can't cram it all into one chapter but for now here's some mild Hanzo angst

Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes sat across from each other in the kitchen. Jack sipped his coffee, cream and three packets of sugar, as he watched Gabe watch Jesse. Jesse’s gaze followed the Shimada brothers as they walked across the room

 “Come on Gabe, stop being a mama bird and eat your breakfast.” Gabe sighed putting his coffee, black, back on the table.

 “That boys going to make a fool of himself.” Jack was a little taken aback

 “Does who he’s making eyes at not concern you at all?” Jack was all for second chances and Hanzo did make the right decision in the end, but Gabe was extremely protective of Jesse and Sombra even though he showed it in weird ways. Jack had a hard enough time excepting Hana’s friendship with Sombra and she was only a hacker for a small time gang. She was never a yakuza prince that almost killed her own family.

 “Nope, Jesse has done shit just as bad as him and he turned out fine in the end.”

 Okay so maybe Jack wasn’t as open minded as he liked to think he was. Good thing Gabe was there to tell him when he was being a massive asshole. Gabe’s eyes bore into his own judgingly before nodding his head at the older archer talking to Jesse

 “Jesse has a gift for talking, can’t get him to shut up. But he has a habit of talking around what he really wants to say.” Jesse had a silver tongue and flirted with anything that moved, but show him an ounce of real affection and he’d head for the hills. Jesse had walked straight into a wall the first time Gabe had called him _Mijo_.

 “So are you worried or not?” Jack smiled innocently “Cause it sounds like you’re worried.”

 “Shut up Morrison.” Gabe growled

 

* * *

 

It was a few days later when Hanzo approached Jesse at breakfast asking if he’d like to accompany him to the practice range. Jesse got up ignoring the thumbs up Sombra shot him from behind the archer’s back.

 

“I would like to do a payload simulation, yours is one of the only fighting style I am still unfamiliar with.” Hanzo supplied as they walked through the watchpoint halls “I need to get a feel for how you fight in order to properly provide cover.”

 

Jesse nodded “You’re sniping ? Simulation thirteen is good for practice then.” He was resolutely looking straight ahead he could almost act like a normal person around Hanzo if he didn’t get caught up staring.

 

“I will defer to your judgement you know the systems better than I do.” Hanzo was dressed for working out again his baggy hakama pants tied loosely at his hips and the tight black tank top that haunted Jesse.  He was also wearing the two fingered archery glove and some kind of brace on his opposite arm. Today his hair was tied back with a golden ribbon instead of a plain top knot.

 

“Do you need to get a change of clothes?” Hanzo questioned Jesse was wearing chaps for god’s sake and a faded red piece of fabric wrapped around his shoulders.

“Naw, This is what I fight in more or less. An’ I got plenty of spare flashbangs in my locker” Jesse explains to Hanzo’s bewildered look

 

“You fight in jeans and chaps? With that blanket that might as well scream ‘shoot me I’m right here’ ?”  Hanzo ignored the fact that the aforementioned chaps framed McCree’s ass perfectly. 

 

“It’s a serape an’ they can’t shoot me if I shoot em’ first.” Hanzo gives him a flat look, completely unimpressed with the cowboy’s logic, as the door to the training room swished open.

 

“Athena?”

 

“Yes Agent McCree?” Came the AI’s response

 

“Would you be a doll and set up simulation number thirteen for two agents?”

 

“Of course Agent McCree.”

 

“Thanks Athena you’re a real peach.”

 

Jesse opens his locker grabbing three flashbangs to hook onto his holster along with his spare shooting gloves. Hanzo who was already in all his gear just took stormbow off his shoulder. He had run a few simulations when he first arrived on base and the system was remarkable. The training bots shots could not actually be felt but Athena helpfully kept track of one’s health through their comms.

 

“Okay, We get to the point and protect the payload. Ready?” Jesse asked his hand hovering over the green button that would start the simulation Hanzo nodded grabbing a sonic arrow and getting it at the ready “I will cover you from the roofs.”

 

Jesse pushed the button as Hanzo took off to the nearest building. He had to admit McCree was surprisingly agile for his size, he seemed to favour a flashbang and rolling behind an enemy. Hanzo picked off the bots not directly in McCree’s path sending out a sonic arrow as they advanced.

 

Hanzo was not surprised that McCree knew how to work as a team. He was surprised how well their fighting style matched up though McCree kept up a constant chatter calling out locations and which targets he had taken down Hanzo would interject with his own relevant information from his perches on the roof. McCree took out anything in front of him and Hanzo watched for anything that was not in his direct line of sight.

 

Jesse fought fluidly never stopping moving from one target to the next neat little holes in the heads of each one as he fanned the hammer of his gun taking out three bots. Hanzo was very impressed he had never met anyone that could come close to his marksmanship until joining Overwatch. It was like a switch flipped the second peacekeeper was in McCree’s hands he was confident in his every move, never hesitating.

 

“McCree there is a  cluster of eight bots coming from the right alley. I will thin their numbers.” Hanzo said drawing back a scatter arrow

 

“Naw, I can take em’ you wanted to see what I can do, so watch me.” Hanzo a bit reluctantly relaxed his stance bow dropping down but an arrow still readied. Although there was no real danger it was still an uncomfortable thing to leave an ally without cover. McCree calmly reloaded the six shooter

 

The bots rounded the corner Jesse felt the familiar burning behind his left eye as the world took on a red tinge and time slowed “It’s high noon.” He called seeing  flares light up on the head of each bot as he raised his arm palm perched above the hammer of his gun. His usual whiskey brown eye glowed red, He took a step to the side and

 

_There_

 

The perfect angle

 

“Draw.”

 

Jesse fanned the hammer

 

Hanzo’s mouth fell open

 

Six shots rang out and eight bots fell.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo was sitting crossed legged in the little garden Bastion tended. Absently staring at the red rose bush to his left. It was red like the color of Jesse’s serape, red like his eye when he had shot. Eight bots with six bullets it was an impossible feat and yet he had witnessed it. The question of how was haunting him. How had McCree done it? Why was his eye glowing like a gateway to hell. Did Jesse possess some kind of supernatural power? Or was his eye enhanced in some way?

 

“Zo- Earth to Hanzo.” Hana waved a hand in front of his face.

 

“Ah, I apologize. I was lost in thought.”

 

“What were you thinking about?” Hana questioned, she was curious and did not hesitate to ask despite how some might find it rude.

 

“I saw McCree shoot eight bots in the center of the forehead with six bullets. I cannot wrap my head around how he could have possibly done it.” Ana placed her cup down onto the saucer with a small clink and a knowing look

 

“He showed you the deadeye then? It is quite an impressive technique.”

 

“It’s a technique? Not a cybernetic enhancement?”

 

“No, I would know after all I’m the one who invented it.” Hanzo must have been making a face because Satya smirked at him over her tea cup.

 

“That was what you meant when you said Jesse was your student. You taught him this technique. How?” Hanzo did not like the unknown the question had been burning at the back of his mind all day and now in front of him were the answers. Sure he could summon two spirit dragons but he at least had an explanation for that.

 

“The deadeye is not a skill anyone can learn.” Ana sighed “Fareeha didn’t inherit it, but Gabe brought Jesse to me because ‘he has this look in his eye when he shoots’ . You can feel the perfect angle, find the perfect moment to make impossible shots. It is not without it’s price though.” Ana meaningfully taps her eyepatch. “It is like running an engine too long, you can go fast for a while but eventually it will overheat.”

 

“Isn’t that dangerous for Jesse?” Mei questioned speaking up for the first time in awhile

 

“The first time Jesse used the deadeye he went blind for a few days and his nose bled, the second time it was a trickle of blood from his eye, Like all skills it can be mastered and a tolerance built up, The worst he gets now is a headache if he overtaxes himself. It is when you push beyond that, do you end up like me.” At his questioning look she shrugs “It was the height of the crisis I did what I had to.”

 

“Good thing I have all you new snipers to pick up my slack in my old age.” Ana jokes her mood no longer somber her one good eye does not look far away anymore

 

“Please Ana, The day you start leaving slack is the day my skin turns blue.” came the reply from the pale french sniper across from Hanzo and the conversation moved on. Hana talking about the new upgrades she and Satya had made to her Meka and why it proved she had the fastest reflexes out of all the Overwatch agents.

"Meka used to just deflect the bullets on impact but my shields were draining too quickly. So Satya helped me change the matrix to manual instead of the Meka's very basic AI."

"Now Hana's Meka will predict where the bullets land and she can manually target the quadrants to completely destroy any projectiles that come into contact with the matrix." Satya added 

"There are about ten thousand quadrants so I can really pin point where to power and the rest can not be in use. I can hold the matrix up for double time already. It's totally awesome."

"As the top E-sports gamer in the world Hana has extraordinary reflexes" Hana fist pumped the air "But only when applied to a screen and controller. For instance Hana does not have the reflexes to stop bullets with a katanna." 

"Hey!I thought you were on my side." Hana whined

"I am merely stating facts. I am on no ones side." Satya replied folding her arms across her chest.

 

* * *

 

Amelie was the first friend Hanzo made at the Watchpoint. He had been shuttled around all day introductions being made a tour of the facilities he was exhausted. Which is why he was on the roof with his gourd that used to be full of sake. He was exhausted emotionally and physically. Who would've guessed isolating yourself from human contact and from your own feelings of guilt for three years on a quest for revenge and redemption would make ones social skills a little rusty? Hanzo had certainly not expected all of the talking that had happened after the fourth introduction he sort of shut down into one word answers. He felt Genji's gaze on him more than once throughout the day but his face was unreadable under the face plate he wore and Genji did not speak on his feelings. 

 

Seeing Genji again was the best and worst thing that could’ve happened to Hanzo. He had left Overwatch to hunt down the elders as soon as he was able to, Genji had still been in a medically induced coma at the time. Hanzo said he wanted to get his revenge on the clan but really he was a coward who was afraid. He was afraid Genji would hate him or that he would not be his little brother anymore. So he ran and for years whenever he thought of his brother’s voice he thought of Genji begging for his life.

 

_Brother please don’t do this!_

 

Genji had sent him emails through the comm Overwatch had insisted he take, but he never replied except to give updates on his location and who was dead.

 

_Hanzo we can leave all of this behind, please!_

 

But the first thing Genji had said when they were reunited was “Hanzo, you look like shit.” sure the voice was different and it hurt Hanzo to know that he had caused the change but underneath all the metal was his little brother. Who had somehow actually forgiven him for what he had done.

  _The Elders are all snakes and liars_

Hanzo was pulled out of his thoughts buy the tapping of high heels behind him. He turned to see Widowmaker with her grappling hook and a bottle.

 

“It is no fun to drink alone _non?_ ” Said the tall pale woman holding out a dark bottle, a peace offering. The moniker Widowmaker suited her she was dark, quiet and intimidating the perfect assassin. Hanzo took the bottle not even looking at the label as he took a swig. Licorice. Absinthe.

 

He passed the bottle back as she perched next to him atop the comm tower roof

 

“Do you know why they call me the Widowmaker?” she questioned flicking her long dark ponytail over her shoulder. Hanzo shook his head and she took three long gulps of absinthe before passing it back.

 

“Ah then drink and listen to my story. A few years ago we had a rat informing Talon of our movements. We finally managed to find out when and where a meeting to exchange intel would be. “ She fixed him with a piercing gaze “I was chosen to be the sniper to take out the rat.”

 

“And who walks into the room but my own husband, _Mon amour._ He handed Doomfist a hard drive and I took the shot. One shot, One kill, One dead husband.” Hanzo holds out the bottle to her at the revelation she takes it with a “ _Merci.”_

 

 _“_ I did not hesitate when I took the shot, some call me heartless, they said I made myself a widow, So that was the call sign I took.”

 

Hanzo looked at Amelie, at Widowmaker “Why are you telling me this?” His head was swimming from the whirlpool of his own thoughts and from the alcohol.

 

“Because sometimes every one of us are forced to make hard decisions. It is how you make peace with your actions that defines you.”

 

“I fear there is no peace for me here.” Hanzo replied staring out into the horizon where the ocean met the night sky.

 

“If there is peace for one who killed her own husband, there is peace for one who saved his brother’s life. Unlike mine your story still has the chance for a happy ending.” Amelie leaned back against the roof to stare up at the sky “A single death can change everything, but it does not have to change for the worst.”


End file.
